Matchmaking talent show
by Hinote Kitsune Nikore
Summary: Tomoyo was tired after a day of trying to get ready for the upcoming talent show. She was about to go home when she heard a familiar melody. She followed it to see......


Hiya people! I hope you like my fic. This is my first fanfic ever. So, please review and tell me how you like it or if you have any suggestions. As for flames, go ahead and give em. But please don't be too harsh.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC or any of its characters. I don't own the song: Be Careful with My Heart by Jose Marie Chan either. Anyway, off to the ficcy!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
12 year old Tomoyo Daidouji sighed. She was exhausted. There was a big talent show coming up and she was getting ready for it.  
  
'Let's see...what do I need to do? Hmmm, well I still have to find a partner and I need to figure out what song I'm going to sing too. *sigh* I have a LOT to do. Tomoyo thought sadly.  
  
Suddenly, she heard something in the distance. "I wonder what that is?" she thought out loud.  
  
She started walking towards the source of the sound. 'Hm, my feet are moving of their own accord. Not that I'm complaining. Ah! Here we go! That sound....I know! It's somebody playing the piano! *sigh* It's beautiful! I wonder what that song is. Well, I won't figure it out just by standing here. I'm going in.' And with that thought, she opened the door quietly and went in.  
  
Her eyes wandered and examined the room she was in. 'This is the music room. But I thought everybody as serious with it to stay after school just to play.'  
  
Amethyst eyes wandered some more until it rested on the piano where they froze and widened. 'ERIOL?!?!' There sat on the piano chair 12 year old Eriol Hiragizawa. He was Tomoyo's best friend and all time crush. But he didn't need to know that. At least, not yet.  
  
'What's he doing here? Does he really like music as much as I do? Or is he practicing for music class something? Well I guess it'd be easier to ask him.'  
  
So she walked slowly and quietly to where Eriol kept playing the piano with his eyes closed. He was so deep in concentration that he never noticed Tomoyo. That is, until she started singing.' Now I remember this song! It used to be one of my favorites. Come to think of it, it still is.' Tomoyo thought, glad that she remembered.  
  
Eriol opened his eyes and stared at Tomoyo until the song ended, his fingers never making a mistake. As the song ended and Eriol played the last few notes, Tomoyo opened her eyes and smiled at Eriol. He smiled back.  
  
"You have a great voice, Miss Tomoyo." he complimented. Sometimes he wondered how he could keep his cool when inside, everything was in chaos.  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "Uh....thanks!" Tomoyo thought for a moment then grinned. "Say, Eriol, do you want to be my partner for the upcoming talent show?" she asked.  
  
Eriol was shocked that his all-time best-friend and crush would ask HIM of all people to be her partner for the talent show. He glanced at Tomoyo who currently had her hands clasped together under her chin and was directing the cutest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen at him.  
  
*Sigh* "How can I turn down that look?" He grinned. Tomoyo grinned as well, jumped up and hugged Eriol while shouting: "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"  
  
For a moment, Eriol was shocked but he quickly recovered and put his arms around her waist tenderly. Tomoyo broke the hug and said: "Do you mind if we use the song you were playing? I've always loved that song."  
  
Eriol smiled. "Of course!" "Great! Then do you want to come over my house tomorrow? Say around, 10-ish?"  
  
"Sure! I'd be glad to!" Eriol replied. They said their goodbyes and headed home. While Tomoyo was walking home, she pondered. (AN: She wanted to walk home so she called her bodyguards and told them that.)  
  
'What was in that hug? It feels different than a friendly hug. Could it be? Can Eriol like me back..................? No. I shouldn't keep my hopes up. `After all, I am new at this and I'm sure I wouldn't know what to do if he rejected me.  
  
*sigh* This is too complicated. I don't need this. I already have the talent show to think about plus my grades. I don't need to think about my love life too. Still.....I can't help wondering.....'  
  
She shook her head furiously.  
  
'NO!!!!!! I WILL NOT THINK ABOUT THIS!' And with that, she pushed all thoughts of her love life to the back of her head and started planning stuff for the talent show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY (10:05) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*ding, dong*  
  
"I'll get it!!!!!!!!" A feminine voice rang through the house...err, mansion.  
  
Tomoyo opened the door and smiled when she saw Eriol.  
  
"Eriol!!! Come in!"  
  
He smiled at her. "Thanks."  
  
"Okay, let's go to my room. I've got everything ready." Tomoyo said then turned around walking up the stairs to her room knowing that Eriol was just right behind her.  
  
When they got to her room, Tomoyo plopped on her bed while Eriol sat next to her. "So, whaddya want to do first?" (Not that like for the pervs out there) asked Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol shrugged. "Do you know all the lyrics to song? Do you know how all the tunes go?"  
  
"Yeah. Good idea. I'll look up the lyrics in the internet. Do you mind calling Naomi? She knows how the tune goes. She was my babysitter when I was younger and we were always so close. I remember she used to sing me that when I was younger."  
  
Eriol nodded. "Sure." Then he went downstairs in search for Naomi.  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo logged on her computer and looked for the lyrics they were going to sing.  
  
And so, for the time that they had, Tomoyo and Eriol practiced and practiced, getting closer each moment and getting to know the other better than they used to when they took breaks and just talked. Finally, it was time. It was the day of the long awaited talent show. Eriol was clothed in a black tuxedo with his usual glasses on and his hair the same as always. Tomoyo left her hair down in waves, with little curls here and there and two; small amethyst flower clips on each side of her head. She was wearing a simple, but elegant Chinese style halter dress. It was midnight black and had little amethyst flowers for designs. Neither talked on the way to the coliseum. They were both too nervous.  
  
They stepped out of the car and stared at the enormous coliseum in which they were to perform. For a talent show, they sure are going formal. Eriol broke the silence.  
  
"This is it. What we've been preparing for. You ready?" he whispered.  
  
"Yup. I'm ready just nervous." Tomoyo answered.  
  
Eriol grabbed her hand. "Don't be. You're a great and singer and even if we don't win, at least we'd have fun. Right?"  
  
Tomoyo stared at him then smiled. "Thanks. You're right."  
  
They watched as performers acted, danced, sang, juggled, you name it! Finally it was their turn. The announcer came up to the stage and announced everything the audience needed to know about their performance. The crowd hooted, whistled, and applauded as Eriol and Tomoyo came up to the stage and bowed before taking their positions. Both were thinking the same thing: 'I guess they like us?' Heh, great minds think alike, ne?  
  
Eriol closed his eyes and hit the opening cords while Tomoyo closed her own, getting ready to sing.  
  
~If you love me, like you tell me... Please be careful with my heart  
  
~You can take it, just don't break it... Or my world will fall apart  
  
~You are my first romance... And I'm willing to take a chance  
  
~That till life is through... I'll still be loving you  
  
~I will be true to you... Just a promise from you will do  
  
~From the very start... Please be careful with my heart  
  
~I love you and you know I do... There'll be no one else for me  
  
~Promise I'll be always true... For the world and all to see  
  
~Love has hurt... some lies softly spoken  
  
~And I have had my heart badly broken...  
  
~I've been burned and I've been hurt before  
  
~So I know just how you feel... Trust my love is real for you  
  
~I'll be gentle with your heart... I'll caress it like the morning dew  
  
~I'll be right beside you forever... I wont let our world fall apart  
  
~From the very start... I'll be careful with your heart  
  
~You are my first ( and you are my last ) Romance...  
  
~And I'm willing to take ( ill make up a pact ) A chance...  
  
~That till life is through... I'll still be loving you  
  
~I will be true... ( I will be true ) To you  
  
~Just a promise from you... ( only to you ) will do  
  
~From the very start... ( from the very start )  
  
~From the very start... ( from the very start )  
  
~From the very start  
  
~Please be careful with... ( I'll be careful with... )  
  
~My ( your ) heart...  
  
Eriol hit the last cords and opened his eyes the exact same time that Tomoyo did. She looked back at him and smiled while he returned the smile. The crowd went wild!!!!! Tomoyo and Eriol got a standing ovation.  
  
It was time to announce the winners. (AN: If you think this is too predictable, and that Tomoyo and Eriol will win, you may be wrong. Who knows? I'm the all powerful authoress and I have control over this fic!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*coughcough* Sorry. Got carried away. Back to the fic) Tomoyo and Eriol weren't even nervous. They didn't care anymore if they won or not. "And the winners are..............*drum roll* Miss Tomoyo and Mr. Eriol!!!!!!!!" the announcer yelled. Once again the crowd went wild. Tomoyo and Eriol were both handed mikes and instead of playing the piano, Eriol sang the same song (except it's a duet now) with Tomoyo. Flowers of every kind were thrown to Eriol and Tomoyo. After the song, they smiled at the audience and bowed before leaving to go home.  
  
They decided to walk a while in the park behind the coliseum. There they confessed.......  
  
"Tomoyo, I....I..know this is sudden and I hope that our friendship isn't ruined after I say this but.......I have to say this now.....or else...I might not be able to gather my courage to try again." Eriol stuttered.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him curiously. "Eriol, I have something to say to you too. So please, go ahead and say what you're going to say."  
  
Eriol looked down at the ground. "Alright. Tomoyo, I...I love you. I always have. I just didn't have the courage to say it before." He closed his eyes waiting for her to say something but she didn't. He took this as rejection and his heart broke into more pieces than anyone could ever count. But when he looked at her to apologize for being so stupid, he saw her crying. His eyes widened and he exclaimed: "Tomoyo! What's wrong? I'm sorry if I did or said anything. Please don't cry." He was ready for anything she did or said. Tomoyo launched herself at him and cried on his chest.  
  
Except for that.  
  
He didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Soon, Tomoyo calmed down enough to speak but she still didn't remove herself from him.  
  
"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that." she cried.  
  
Eriol's sapphire eyes widened. 'Did that mean that she...... ?'  
  
Tomoyo looked up at him with her own beautiful amethyst eyes. But she still didn't remove her arms from around him. "I love you too, Eriol."  
  
And with that, they shared a chaste and gentle kiss.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, fluff!!!!!! Don't ya just luuuuv it? Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
